


【SW】４＋１

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 他們打了四次砲，然後一次歐比王承認安納金是他的情慾所在（幹極短文字湊合在一起，建議點選一次觀看台詞都是老盧的，一切不合理都是我的--





	1. ４

**Author's Note:**

> 寫很慢很短，練練手感，人物ＯＯＣ的話請原諒我ＱＱ  
> Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi 前後有意義

四、

　　如果說安納金求愛方式有一百種，他的師父就有一百零一種理由拒絕，但任何拒絕的理由都是安納金得逞的藉口，他有時候甚至懷疑起這是歐比王只會說那一百零一種的答應，畢竟沒有人可以拒絕天選之子的請求。

　　像是現在歐比王趴跪在床上，他的臀部抬高，雙膝與上半身陷入了床鋪，背脊凹陷出了性感的弧度，幾分鐘之前安納金才在那用舌頭滑過，而脫下手套顯露出的機械手沾滿了潤滑液，冰冷的金屬模仿性交的抽插，為等一下更激烈的性事做足了準備。  
　　他在拉著對方糾結親吻，從居所門口到浴室然後到床鋪，直到脫下那一件件代表絕地身份的衣袍，直到他們足夠有耐心在浴室裡面做完一切事前準備，歐比王總是給他一個吻、用一種極為情色抑鬱的聲音輕喘唸出他的名字、用一種亟欲毀壞拒絕一切的手指引著他繼續。  
　　陰莖勃起在床上蹭出一點痕跡，沒有在浴室裡幹起來是安納金僅存的一點不要虐待他師父的理智。年輕人發現歐比王只是慣性反駁他說的一切，然後無法停止身體緊繃收縮括約肌，在陰莖破開身體時呻吟，抓緊床鋪留下更多濕潤的液體。  
　　例如那些因為陰莖插入而在肛口擠出的潤滑液或是因沐浴清潔時身上還殘留的水滴，或在浴室被唇舌招待舒服現在卻被冷落的性器，安納金握著絕地大師的腰桿，毫不客氣的挺腰深深插入，床鋪與身軀掀起了浪潮，幸好歐比王在他們發展關係後換了張更好的床。  
　　歐比王的手指因為姿勢與性只好糾纏著可憐的枕頭，臀部與安納金精瘦的胯部有著足夠親密的接觸，屬於安納金的愛在軀體裡奔騰，如果可以年輕人希望藉由肢體能告訴對方自己最私密的慾念與脆弱。  
　　臀部與後腰背他的動作擠出極為情色的形狀，歐比王淺淺的呻吟是讓他沈溺的一種原因，像是數多次那聲無奈或撞進濕潤瞳色與身體裡的包容，卻從不說愛。


	2. ３

３

 

 

　　衍生成肉體關係是因為溝通無效開始，還是屢屢不願意面對真心而拒絕。  
　　又一次從沈默的婉拒開始，絕地大師臣服姿態滿足了學徒的空虛。歐比王的舌頭與嘴唇在陰莖上滑過，安納金一支手揪緊了他蓬鬆的頭髮，一手支撐在飛行艇的控制台上，感受那充滿身體關乎於性的滿足與心靈上的空虛。肯諾比師徒又一次完美破壞西斯與分離勢力共謀的計畫，然而成功總是會伴隨一點代價，輕巧絕地飛行艇在脫離超空間跳躍後鞠躬盡瘁，只剩基礎系統可以運作，但他們還沒聯絡忠心耿耿的複製人士兵前來搭救，只忙著在這瞬間重聚。  
　　那條狡猾的舌頭，清楚且擅長討好怒氣衝衝的年輕絕地。歐比王吞嚥的細小喉音都在船艦控制室裡放大，加入慰撫行列的手指在擱在安納金鍛練結實的胯部與大腿肌上，指頭的觸摸、唾液沾濕的體毛和對方的鬍鬚與嘴唇，這一切都是堆造安納金滿足又空虛的理由。  
　　安納金扯了扯肯諾比大師的頭髮，強制性的要求對方現在那雙冷靜又濕潤的眼睛看向自己。然而歐比王沒有得到任何一個親吻，安納金也沒有得到任何一個擁抱。

　　絕地大師該死又成熟的理智讓對方竟然可以吐出一句調侃，語意要求年輕人冷靜且需自制，就在安納金濕潤的陰莖從他那張嘴脫離蹭上歐比王臉頰的瞬間。  
　　驕傲的天選之子無法輕易露出泫然欲泣的神情，乖巧順服不能滿足他不知所愛的困苦，歐比王現在被他壓制在控制面板上，臉頰貼上凹凸的按鍵，醜陋的脫下褲子翹起臀部與夾緊雙腿，這些都是安納金可以輕易入侵的範圍，就連軀體最私密的口腔與腸道，他都能佔有一席之地，可是他卻不知如何扯開肯諾比大師內心，去瞧瞧看到底自己攻佔了哪些地方。  
　　龜頭在肛周磨蹭卻不強制入侵，飛行艇上可沒有什麼東西可以使他們進行到下一步，陽具抽蹭在兩片臀瓣的凹陷與夾緊的雙腿之間，安納金氣憤地在年長者的臀部上留下掌痕，他摑一下歐比王就發出一點破碎的聲音，這使安納金更不知道他應該抓住隨著自己插入輕盈彈跳的陰莖，還是緊緊扼住對方的後頸，要求一點真心。

 

 

 

 

　 　　

　 　　

　 　　

　 　　

　 　　

 

－－－－－－

真的不知道是安納金會先成功還是我的理智會先回了（供三小  
我真的好不會用AO3 rrrr


	3. Chapter 3

　　第一個類似擁抱的動作誕生於床第之間，這時候安納金貼心扶住歐比王的腰，他的陰莖深埋在對方體內，隨著歐比王的動作在腸道深處磨蹭。一些從身體裡擠出的破碎呻吟在他耳邊，歐比王抓住他的肩，卻不用力留下任何一點痕跡。  
　　即使安納金的手指早些時候才被歐比王用口腔舌頭吸吮，隨著潤滑液、隨著年長充滿智慧絕地大師的動作，緩緩地深入對方的軀體裡，引領他溫情地撐開拓約肌，讓那些吻落在臉頰與赤裸的胸口腰腹，而歐比王低頭只垂憐地親吻安納金的額頭，不知救贖亦或推入深淵。  
　　安納金嫉妒對方的從容不迫。一如共和國優秀的絕地將軍、一如絕地所倡勿激情縱寧靜，卻只是成為凸顯他被愛戀情慾所困之苦。因此他抓紅了情慾對象的腰，他氣憤地留下充滿佔有慾的指痕與吻痕，卻苦惱地意識到自己乾澀的雙唇只能在快感時呻吟。

　　「歐比王⋯⋯」  
　　安納金卻因此陷入了難以平靜的哀愁，他近乎示弱地呢喃出對方的名字，希望換一點所愛，對方的親吻依舊落在額頭上，輕巧地如同孩童時期的嘉獎，不吝嗇於床第之間的擁抱充滿了慾望，揉碎了天選之子。


	4. Chapter 4

一、

 

 

　　情事的開始總是需要一個理由，但更多時候安納金根本不知道那是愛亦或恨。

　　對方在床上展開的身體柔軟與臣服，也極為情色，對於年輕的絕地來說沒有什麼比這個更美的風情，納布的青山綠水只是沙塵裡的海市蜃樓，塔圖因的黃沙才是塞滿他軀體的血肉。他的陰莖現在深埋在歐比王軀體裡，他的雙手落在對方喉頭，緩慢地施加壓力，歐比王輕喘，生理性的液體從他隨著抽插而彈跳的陰莖與眼睛流出。

　　白卜庭那些討好充滿暗示性的話語沒有比起現在還令他迷惘，他有所求亦無所求，煙硝戰事吞噬最後一絲希望。安納金垂眼看向年長的情慾對象， 即使掌控卻顯得更加空虛，歐比王的視而不見加深了隔閡，掌控生死也無從求得。

　　精液射在對方濕潤的身體裡面，同時安納金才放開手，獲得呼吸的咳嗽在狹小艙房裡迴響，潤滑劑把床鋪搞得亂七八糟，歐比王勃起的陰莖還沒發洩，現在就握在安納金手中被套弄搓揉，對方婉拒，從床鋪站起來時過多的潤滑劑混著精液流出，隨意扯過黑色絕地袍擦拭，彷彿方才的肌膚之親只是安納金眾多夢魘之中的其一。

 

 

 


	5. +1

加一、

 

「 我愛過你。（I loved you.)」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果逃不了虎頭蛇尾的命（閉眼


End file.
